The New Demon
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: Meet Eliec a new demon. This is her badass rocking story of how she met love. She's crazy, badass, friendly and teasing. A new member of Sabertooth and new to the world of nice
1. How It Became

_Eliec is a make believe character and isn't real or existing in the world of Fairy Tail. I hope you guys will enjoy this story, I've been meaning to write one of these or Reader X whoever which I still might do. Thank you for reading and all the wonderful support. Please enjoy_

* * *

Hello my name is Eliec, one of Zeref's demons. I was made to kill E.N.D or Natsu Dragneel, his brother. I was given Zeref's magic while being made and some other magic that I don't even know about, but since I was new I couldn't please him so I was thrown to the streets. After a few years of training I was able to take full control of the magic Zeref and I both had. My time to shine...but I followed in the foot steps of every demon, evil. That leads me to today, hunted down by some blondie and some emo freak wit two adorable cats or something like that.

"Shit.." I said while running.

Being clumsy I of course fell on my ass, the two idiots following close behind they quickly grabbed me. Trying to get lose and not wanting to kill them it truly didn't work and I was dragged to their guild and made to sit in a chair...woof..woof

"So your the girl who the magic council wants" The blond said in disbelieve.

"Supposedly" The emo guy or girl said.

"Umm...are you guys like a thing" I asked.

The two looked angrily at me as their cats laughed, just when they where about to give me the what for the magic council came in.

"Thank you so much, can you four please leave. This is a personal matter" The man said.

As the four people left another one came in, they untied me and looked at me with judgmental eyes. It was stupid, if they wanted to get answers why not ask his brother...oh wait Natsu has no fucking idea about this whole shitty shit thing. So they proceeded to ask me questions.

"Where is he?" One of the males asked.

"I have no clue. Haven't seen him in years, he dropped me off in the middle of no where and I have no clue where I was created. I mean no harm in anything I've done" I replied.

"If so" He continued "You must have to be a guild member of Sabertooth"

The two males ran in, us three all had the same reaction. "WHAT"

That's how I met these two freaks who now I live with. This is my story and your lucky you're reading it.


	2. Stupid Mission

I woke up and ate a combination os Sting and Rogue's cereal like every moening. I usually wake up two hours before the both of them, so I always had some time to myself. I had some celestial keys so I would train with them, I always wanted a gold but there where none out there since Lucy and Yukino have all 13 gates. But Yukino always let me use Pieces when I went on missions.  
No one new my actual magic everyone thought I was a weak ass celestial wizard but I was that...just hiding the actual magic within me. But once I started to take hard missions and finished them people started asking questions but I gave them the same answer "I've just been training hard this week" but fuck no I just have the unstoppable power of Zeref but why would I tell anyone that.

"Goodmorning" A shirtless blond came out of his bedroom greeting me.

"Ya get a shirt on, also you and emo should tone down the moans" I replied while I finished washing my dish.

He growled. "At least I-" He stopped realizing what he was about to say.

I laughed as Rogue stepped out of his room, fully clothed...thank god. His little cat followed and came to sit on my lap, as the two ate Frosh and I left to get change like every girl does.

"Frosh thinks you should come on todays mission with Rogue-kun, Sting-san and Yukino-chan" the exceed expained.

I was shocked but replied. "I..Umm..Frosh I'm not the same like them you see. I'm differnt kinda like you"

"Your an exceed?" She questioned.

I chuckled. "No, but I'm very differnt. I'm just saying that I'm not human"

She looked confused but smiled. I continued to get dressed, I put on a black tank top and some leggings with running shoes, I'm pretty fucking boring. Once we came out Yukino was there and the boys greeted her, the three of them were best friends...I was left out but i was always left out.

"Are you coming with us Eliec?" Yukino asked.

Before I could answe the boys where pushing me out the door, I guess I was going but against my will. We reached the train station and the boys already looked pukey, we borded the train and the both of them sank down in thier seat, Yukino talked to me but I just rather look out a window and day dream but of couse not. After a four hour ride of constant barfing and talking it finslly ended. The two boys sprang up and ran off the train to the nearst garbage can...how fun. Yukino and I boreded off and went over to the boys and thier exceeds.

"Why did you have to bring me along?" I asked.

"You take deadly hard missions and finish them in an hour meanwhile it would take a few days. We want to see how you work" Sting answered.

Ahh...fuck why. Maybe I don't want to show you because you'd all freak the fuck out. We coninued to walk to the person who posted the request.

"There is this dragon looking like beast coming into our village and killing everyone. We need your help Sabertooth" The old woman explained.

Well lookie here Acnologia...fucking wonderful.


	3. EVERYTHING

"Describe the dragon!" I shouted

The woman was startled but responded. "It's black with blue rings on it's body".

Now it was actually hime, what the hell is he doing here. He's giving away his cover but why, is he looking for someone? My team mates had no clue who it was so they smiled and dragged me...my expression must have changed since Sting began to look strangly at me. I wish they didn't bring me along but in the same time I'm greatful. I can work it out with him since I know the guy. as we walk I heard distant roars and so did the two boys, thier faces spiked in joy my face worsened. I didn't want to use my actual magic so im hoping just to talk it out, but I know it wouldn't go my way. We grew closer to the dragon the roars grew louder and my body shook not from fear but from the bad magic energy, it drew me in. They looked at me like I was dying, sweat running down my face and my body trembling it probably seemed like I was dying.

"It's closer than ever" Rogue said.

"You guys should stay here I'll be right back.." I said.

I began to walk away but I was pulled into someones chest, it was hard and half bare, of course it was blondie. I looked up as he looked down, I pleaded that this wouldn't end up like those love stories were the tall guy kisses the girl. He sighed.

"You arn't going anywhere without any of us" He told me.

I growled. "Screw you blondie, you are staying here I know how to handle this. Please let me do my thing"

He sighed, let me go and then slapped my ass...I guess I'm a horse. I shook it off and walked to the dark energy and there he stood, the man I knew for 1 year of my life. I smiled.

"Hey remember me. It's Eliec, Zeref's demon" I asked.

He look down and spoke. "Of course, I remember you. That cutie of a demon"

"Thanks, I'm with a good guild. I've made friends and this a mission we're on to kill you. I know this is your food sorce I just need you to please leave" I pleaded.

He nodded. "Yes my little demon"

As he went off I walked back once I came back their faces where the first thing I saw. The expressions of betral and horror...they heard **everything**...


	4. Strange Feeling

I stood there looking at their faces, I never thought this would happen but deep down inside I knew it would. I looked away and tried to just leave but my feet wouldn't go, my body said no but my mind said yes. I had to look back at them and once I did a huge ball of grey was flung at me I blocked using Death Predation but not very far but it did shread it to nothing. The boys growled and I growled back.

"That's enough, I've been with you guys this long do you really think now I'd kill you also did you just see what I did, I only destroyed that never wanting to hurt any of you" I explained.

"She is right" Yukino agreed.

The boys looked at one another, then Yukino and finally me. Sting sighed and approtched me with no caucion, I did win. Once he reached me I was tied up, didn't suprise me the least but hey I guess I was a demon who JUST FUCKING SAVED YOUR ASS FROM A DRAGON...They really can't be pleased. I was hulled onto a wagen and was droven back to Sabertooth for questioning most likely. The ride was silent and weird, the tention was high and god I was sweating a puddle. Once arriving I was taken to a room, it was all white with a mirror, most likely a secret window.

"Tell me everything about yourself" Sting spoke sternly.

"I was made to kill E.N.D one of Zeref's most powerful demons, he injected his magic into me giving me what he could do. He wasn't impressed by my skills so I was thrown out a year in. From living in the woods I trained now being able to control every spell of this dark art. I met you and emo so now I'm here. I don't want to hurt anyone, I may seem evil but truly I'm not. I lost that." I explained.

He looked at me and let me lose, I stood up and for the first time I hugged him in my own instickted, he was as shocked as I was. Once letting him go I thanked him with a smile them left the creepy room, gave me the fucking chills. Yukino was there greeting me with a smile, I liked her she was probably my only friend, I was greatful for this new chance...a new me with lots of thing to come. I went home and layed in my bed. My thoughts that night wern't bad like usual it was filled with hope. My door cracked open and a sat up. It was Sting and he began to crawl in bed with me, my mind flipped. I layed down beside him not knowing what to do so I poked him till he woke up,  
it took 101 pokes.

"hmmmm" He groaned.

He turned over and his blue eyes met my gold, felt like time stopped. My heart raced as he sat up, a blush placed on both of our faces. I never felt this feeling so I had no clue that this would lead to me finding my worst nightmare. He left my room with no words, I guess it was sleep walking. My mind shut down letting me sleep, sleep was what I needed today since I had no clue how crazy tomorrow would be. 


	5. My Feelings

I woke up, as leaving the room no boys but a white haired girl. Yukino was sitting on our black couch, why was she here and who the hell let her in. I proceed to go to the couch and sit by her, before I could utter a world she bagan to speak.

"The boys left for a while and they told me to tell you" She said.

"Oh" I replied.

My thoughts wandered back to the feeling I had last night. She was a girl so I'm aure she knew what I was talking about and girls do these things.

"I felt this strange feeling last night. Sting slept walk to my bed and our eyes met. My face got hot and my heart raced" I told her.

She giggled. "That's love. You have feelings for Sting" She told me.

I slowly died inside. Love..? I like blondie! This is impossible, this honestly can't be happening. I looked at Yukino, she began to laugh, she thought this was funny! I like someone that's an ass! I sighed and went to my bedroom to get dressed, I honestly couldn't bieleve that this is what I felt last night. Even if I like him he'll never like me so who gives. I finished getting dressed and left my room, as I was leaving the two boys entered our house. Yukino greeted them while I looked away In embarrasment.  
I guess they noticed that I was looking away, since I usually gave them a hi or something. Frosh waddled over and hugged my leg, she made me smiled. I loved this fuzzy little thing. I bent down and gave her a big hug, Rogue growled every time I touched Frosh now since I'm a demon. I let go of Frosh and patted her head, I stood up and in front of me was the blonde boy, who my mind diceded to like.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Sorry, I just...As a guild master I don't want my members to be put in danger" He said.

He was hiding something, did he like me too. Hope not, or do I. I looked away not wanting to look at him, I knew I would blush so I just acted casual or so I thought. I guess they could still see my right side of my cheek.

"You like Sting" A deeper voice said.

I looked over to see a smug look on Rogue's face. He was so goin' to get it.

"ROGUE" I shouted.

* * *

So you think the action is over. Oh hell no, I have so much planned I like don't know if I'll ever finish this story. I'm telling you guys now that this story will be **_long_**.


	6. The Starting War

I growled, Sting was in shock. I hated Rogue for that, his smug look made me deep down inside want to go demon on his ass, yes I did like Sting but do you really have to point that out. My face was angry with cheeks of red, I hated this...I should just play cool and beat his emo ass but then Sting would fight me and a whole huge fight would go on. I sighed.

"Rogue mind your own buissness" I said harshly

"So you do like him?" He questioned.

"No" I lied.

I stormed out of the house leaving the small group behind, while walking down the stone paved streets I heard talk of bad news coming around. I just lisned not caring about what was going on. While I was walking a group of four with a blue exceed proceeded to run past me, the one with pink hair...I began to remember Zeref's words.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _"My brother has pink hair and black eyes. A blonde and blue exceed will be with him. Kill every single one of them" He spoke harshly._

 _"Yes daddy" I respoded_.

 ** _FLASH BACK OVER_**

There he was E.N.D or Natsu Dragneel, that was crazy never thought he would be that close to me. My mind switched to the task I was turley assined for, I resisted my best to not kill him. I didn't want to, well I did to prove to Zeref that I could, I turned away from the running team and proceeded to take my walk. Children pointed at my guild mark and asked me questions about Sabertooth, fame wasn't my thing, I liked silence and just being alone but since this changed I was forced to get used to. I was home around 7:30pm, I opened the door to see the group from earlier. A red head, blondie, dark grey and Natsu plus that cat.

"where's Sting?" I asked.

Rogue snicked. "Wow is that all you care about"

My day was already horrible now lets make it worse. A death orb apeared in my hand, my eyes where angered and their eyes where fear. I let the ball disapear back into my hand, at this point I didn't care who knew, I wanted to leave but if I did I'd be hunted.

"You have Zeref's magic" The red head remarked.

I nodded. "I had it since I was created by him"

She stood up and shoock my hand. "I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm pleased to meet you"

This took me by shock. "I'm Eliec" I managed to mutter.

"My comrads are, Gray,Lucy, Happy and Natsu" She informed me.

I didn't mind Erza, she seemed awesome. She didn't care that I had his magic, she seemed delited. So after having an idtroducing talk we got straight down to buissness.

"There has been wored that Zeref has made a collection of demons and dark guilds to attack. A few missions latley has delt with negitive activity dealing with Zeref. Dragons have been spotted and so has he. We are afriad for the worst. With the top guilds, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail I believe we could get down to the situation. Killing off most demons and men that work for him, this war will be delayed" Erza stated.

She was correct, that would work, but we are up against tough dragons and demons, these men are probably trained well. I know I could kill them but could they, I would be needed greatly but there is only one of me. I looked at the group of people, how bad could this get. Would I and Natsu change.


	7. Stood Dead

Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I got busy with school stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I even fangirled because of it.

* * *

I looked at Natsu and he looked at me, somehow he knew, maybe not up font but in the back of his head. I looked away, my head turned to the bathroom door as it creaked open, Sting appeared out and looked around. This now sucked I would either have to look at the Fairy Tail group, Sting or my lady friend Yukino, I looked down to the ground. Our two groups began to talk of course I was forgotten about, I took an around glance of the room and began to head for the door.

"You aren't going any where" A male said.

I looked behind of me, the blonde looked at me with strean eyes, to be honest I was frightened. I still reached for the door and all the sudden my feet were off the group and there I was over Sting's shoulder I was thrown. That ass, he know I like him so why not just let me go and not drive me crazy. I tried getting lose and stuggled but his grip only tightened, this failed horribly so I began to kick and hard.

"Excuse me" He said.

I was taken to his bedroom and slamed onto his bed. His eyes narrowed and I feared for the worse, he took my wrists and tied them to the bed fermly and then next my ankles, I tried to get lose but the ropes grip would tighten on me.

"Now, I don't care if you like me and you want to get out. This is serious Eliec, Zeref is coming and so are his followers and your the only one who can stop him" He coldly said.

I looked at him shocked and in anger, I ripped out breaking the rope and it was his turn, I slamed him to the door making a bang.

"You don't know shit honey. I don't like you, I hate you. You can't make me do anything, I'll go side with Zeref-" I was cut off by his lips opon mine.

I stood dead.


	8. The Rain

His lips were soft and delicit, his hands rapped around my waist, his eyes closed and mine open. I stood there dead in shock, my hands gripping tightly onto his vest. My mind drew blank at this time, this was my first kiss and I guess it was good? My stomach felt like a tital wave that just hits other waves and crashes down, I could hear my heart race and then he pulled away. My face lit up with red and my eyes where large, his grip lessened and mine only tighend. I tried to talk nothing came, he sighed and removed my hands from him.

"Now will you shut up" He said.

"I...you..w...w...uhh...that was my first kiss" I managed to say.

"First kiss huh? your lips were pleasurable" He replied with a smirk.

I pushed him out of my way and dashed out of the house, how could this be happining, a kiss from some blonde idiot. After a while I slowed down, my legs hurt and I took a seat on a bench near the end of town. I touched my lips and they didn't feel diffent so that was good, I never had the feeling of love or rarely seen it so I had no clue. I rubbed the back of my neck as the hairs stood up, it was chilly but all the sudden it got chillier. The sky darkened and I began the walk home, rain began to poor down and hard, I looked down and seen my face in a puddle. My reflection showed who I really was, a demon I once knew, the rain harden and I covered my head with my arms. The streets where clear then I heard running, I looked up seeing the male who I kissed. He reached me and sighed.

"You'll get sick" He said.

He took off his vest and put it on me, I looked at him with hate, I didn't know why I was mad but I was, he didn't care and threw his arm around me. We walked back, we both were soaked and Yukino featched us towels.

"You two will get sick and then we'll lose two great members to our fighting team" She said

"Ya" Sting chuckled.

I hated this.

"Awe Eliec don't be so pouty, you kissed and atractive blonde" He said smirking.

Everyone laughed or chuckled, he would regret that. Before he could move one step he was to the groud, his cheek red with the print of my fist. Everyone went silent, my face fearce, I made my way to the laying down boy and kicked his nuts as hard as I could.

"Sting, I'm a demon remember and I'm not afried to rip your limbs off one by one" My voice deepened.

"Yet you wouldn't" He groaned "You love me, no matter how much you want to throw it away"

He was right, my face changed to sadness and I crumbled to the floor and cried. Sting in pain he crawled over to me and hugged me. Yukino thanked Fairy Tail and that we would talked to them soon. She left soon after, I was bawling and he stayed with me, I calmed down the best as I could. He looked at my face and wipped it off with is solft hands. I looked at him and nuzzled his hand.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Hey it's find now get some rest" He replied.

I went to my bedroom and layed in my bed, why was I so stupid, I did like him but I knew deep down inside I might lose him.

* * *

I would like to inform all of you that new made up characters will be involved with my story later. I would like to thank all negative and positive support both push me on to continue to write this story. Thank you all.


	9. Daddy

I woke up, it was late afternoon, around 3:30pm, I stood up from my bedside and proceeded to walk to the door of my room, I opened it...strangly no one was there.

"Hello" I yawned out.

no one answered. I was begining to get worried, I threw on my coat and quickly left. The streets where bare, this began to look terrifying, I wandered the streets and then I found a group of people, I ran over and shoved people down. I seen who I never wanted to see, Zeref standing right in front of my friends, his hand with a black orb. I ran in front of then and growled at Zeref, his expression with shock and then anger. I looked at my friends for them to get every one to safty, Yukino understood and took the boys and the crowed of people away.

"How could you betray your family!" He shouted.

"When you threw me out" I responded with anger.

Are eyes met one another, he and I both seen one anothers anger. This wouldn't be the last time we meet, he turned away and walked away from me. I couldn't believe what I saw, my dad the one who raised me as human and as demon for a year, I never wanted to believe that Zeref was my actual birth father once he threw me out. First I meet my uncle then my father, this couldn't have gotten worse but it could. I walked back to the house and all I heard where screams, I dashed in and Sting laying on the floor bleeding.

"What happened" I said.

"He was hurt while trying to protect those stupid people" Rogue answered.

I seen a whole threw his side, it was hit by the death orb, I sat down beside Sting and rubbed his head.

"Get me a hot fire place poker, I want the end red" I said.

Yukino nodded and got the fire poker, she began to shove it under the fire.

"Sting this will hurt like hell, the hole isn't that large so it will heal quickly" I said.

He slowly nodded and Yukino handed me the red tipped poker, I placed it on his bleeding skin and it began to burn his wound and stopping the blood, his screams were terrible but I couldn't help it. I finished and no bleeding was seen, I lifted him up and hugged him.

"Get a pillow, we shouldn't move him for a while since he's still in pain" I said.

Yukino got a pillow, I felt horrible for making people do my stuff but I was holding him, I didn't want to lose him. I almost did, I knew I possibly could.

FOUR DAYS LATER.

Sting was able to move and Fairy Tail was contacted, we would leave in a weeks time to try to kill demons and some soldiers he had with him, I didn't want to kill my father or the demons I was raised with but I was with the good guys now, or the bad guys depending on your view of things. I sat on the couch looking at the ground, I never knew this would be my fait, I never wanted to be good or bad and I never wanted magic either. No one knew Zeref was my father yet, or would they ever know, I had a feeling they would some how find out. My couch seat sank and I looked over to see the shirtless blonde, I sighed, I hated seeing him shirtless.

"Can you-" I was cut off my his lips meeting mine once again.

He removed his lips quickly and smiled, I growled and looked away with my red face. The door opened making my attention go to the door. Erza walked in and looked at us.

"We have to leave sooner than we thought, please pack up and meet us at the station at midnight" She spoke.

The door closed and this feeling hit my body, I knew that soon I would face my Uncle and my Father. The time has come.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was all over the place I'm just trying to get down some important details before the main fight. Sorry and hope you enjoyed.


	10. Mother Mavis

It was midnight and the station was bare only the two groups stood there, the dragons slayers where so sickly looking, there were a few new faces, a woman who was obsest with Gray and two other ones which had to be dragon slayers. Both with cats, one brownish and the other one white. We all borded the train, I sat with my group, Sting, Yukino and Rogue. It was adorable though, Rogue has his head on Yukino's lap and she slowly petted his long hair, they had to be an item. Sting had his head on my lap, I looked at his pale face and chuckled, he looked like a ghost but a hot one. The ride was long and tiring, I passed out a few times but quickly jumped back to open eyes. Finally we arrived, once we all unboreded the train a fimilar red head stood there, it was Erza.  
Her sword at her side and a carrage of lugadge full of clothes, her eyes where in anger, sorta startiling.

"I'm sorry we are leaving quicker than I hoped more dark activity has been coming up and I rather it be killed or punished" Erza sternly said.

"I agree, but they would know were coming, Zeref is sunsitive to the good aruras" I said.

"How do you know all this. Yes you are his demon but you smell so much like him" Natsu said.

The dragon slays all agreed with him, I shook my head. "Not sure"

"Well it doesn't matter. I booked a room for the girls and the boys. We will sleep seperatly" Erza said.

Everyone agreed and we headed to the hotel, once ariving the males went to there room and we went to ares, I found my bed and flopped on it...I was exhusted.

As I driffted into sleep the Fairy Tail girls and Yukino started to have all the fun. UGH...why do they have to do this now, I stood up and shut my door and trying my best to just shut them out but nothing could. I should be more social but honestly I barely have human conection, I heard a voice of a different girl so this interested me. I walked out to see a small woman in a pink dress with white hair...mom...She was dead, Zeref sais he killed my mom by a kiss of death. I stood there in shock, how could this be hapening, this was crazy. I was tired it couldn't be real. Yukino seen my face, she was concerened, I looked blankly at where my mother stood, Fairy Tail could see her I know they could but Yukino couldn't only couls feel her presance. The rest of the girls noticed as well.

"Is something wrong" Lucy asked

"I...I..Nothing" I blurted out.

Mavis seen me and smiled, she knew who I was, by her soft motherling smile.

"She's my daughter" Mavis said. "Mine and Zeref's secret child. I wasn't sure what happened to her after my death, but he must have made you a demon so you had to of died".

Everyone was silent, now my secret out. I was basicly intitled to be the Fairy Tail master, and the next dark lord. I'm half evil and good, torn apart in a demon. The door to our room opened it was the boys, they all heard to, now all my secrets where out.

"You're Zeref's daughter?" Sting questioned in shock.

My life was ruined. 


	11. Chosen Fate

"Yes I'm daughter of Zeref and Mavis, I'm part of the Dragneel family. My UNcle is Natsu Dragneel, brother of Zeref Dragneel. I died of a fever at 7 years old, I was worked on for a long time and now 10 years later age 17 I stand here in front of all of you as half good half evil. Either the next dark Lord or the next Fairy Tail guild master. I want neither but those are my two fates" I said.

Everyone looked at me, some in disbelife some in shock, I looked at the door, I know I couldn't stay, these people don't like me and I'm sick of this. I ran for the door, pushing everyone out of my way, I was only being used for my magic and Sting was just playing with me. I ran put of the hotel and headed for the forest, I didn't want this life anymore why did this have to happen to me, I'm just some demon girl who has Zeref's powers and able to possibly kill the enemy. I was only used and nothing more.  
I was crying and running through a dark forest, I fell from exhastion and I was completly ruined, my new start was a new horror. I sat there crying, I couldn't stop, I wanted to but I couldn't. All those memmories I never wanted came back, I wanted to be normal, all those things I've done all for myself all for nothing. My head hurt, my body was taring apart from good and evil fighting. I had chosen my fate.

"I...I...I...can't stay here..." I told myself.

I stood up and whipped my face off and made my jurney back to the one thing I've always known...evil. I let my body change, a black arura surrounded me changing me to who I was. I had horns, dark rounded horns with points as shart as a fresh knife, wings came from my back, large and black with spikes, my eyes turned into a deep red, my clothing changed to my body. I now wore a black shirt made from dragon scales, my pants where lether and my shoes were boots. I really was who I was made to be now, dark, evil and a daughter of my dark Lord, Zeref. I marched to my father, he would take me back, I after all was his daughter and now I was me and left my mother behind.

I arrived in a few hours, my knocked placed on the door of his base. He opened it, shocked to see me. I bowed.

"Sorry my Father and Dark Lord. I apologize for my wicked ways, I said nothing to have harm your name Father. I will kill E.N.D, as I am you obediant daughter" I said.

"And yes you will Eliec. My Dark daughter has came back" He said.

He kissed my forehead and let me into my old home, it was as I never left. Which my soul never did.


	12. Poisoned

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

I began my training, being able to make demons like myself were interesting, seeing all the eggs it was interesting yet so evil. I looked hapily at all of the gajets my father used, all the spell he told me, it was so interesting. I'm happy I left them, they slow me down, I'm capable of all of this so I'm so happy I left. After my father left me to do some dark lord stuff, I wandered the hall of eggs, some had human in them, their faces paved with terror, I wondered why.

 ** _STING'S P.O.V_**

I sat there silently waiting for her, she wouldn't come back but since we lost her the darkness has calmed down, maybe she stopped it by herself...probably not. Rogue sat beside me and sighed.

"She isn't coming back Sting. She left us for whatever she had before" Rogue said.

He was right but I shoved him off, I didn't want that to be true. She couldn't go back to her dad, unless all along she was faking the love for me and the friendship with Yukino and Rogue. Rogue patted my back and left, I watched the streets...I miss her, I wanted so much more than what we had. I pulled out a make shift right I made, I wanted to use this with her one day.

 _ **ELIEC'S P.O.V**_

I left the room with eggs, I didn't care why the faces of them were full of terror, I wanted that, I want people to scream when they see me...I want thier blood. I walked to the dinning room table and ate the food in front of me...I felt sick...

"mmgmgmmnmnnngg" I groaned.

My eyes opened, it was dark, I looked around, I could see nothing then the door opened. My father stood there, his eyes narrowed and sharp, I tried to move my body, nothing was happening. Was I just poisioned?

"I had to do more work on, you'll be fine. I just still don't think your right, even with the coutless magics I shoved into you, you're honestly a fail. I'll still use you, since you're all I have" He told me.

My body was finally able to move, I stood up stumbling around, I managed to walk over to my father.

"I shall surve you, if it means to die...I will" I said fermly.

He looked at me and let me out of the room, I felt weak, horrible and sick. I stumbled to my bedroom and entered it, I colapsed on the stone cold floor of my bed room. I couldn't fight now, he ruined me...or I failed him. I woke up, it was early morning but I felt better. I stood up from the ground I slept on, this was utter pain but I was loyal to my father, I had to do what he said. I had to kill E.N.D for him, that was my soul purpose and so I would do it. I walked out of my bedroom and looked around, usually demons would be wandering the hall but none were. I made my way to the noises I heard.

"TODAY WILL BE THE DAY MY DEMONS WHERE WE KILL ALL OF THEM. THIS IS OUR WORLD" Zeref shouted.

The demons cheered, I clapped for my father, smiled and thought of the day I would be sitting on his throne if he died or anything bad were to happen. The demons marched out of our base and headed for the target, Fairy Tail.

 _ **STING'S P.O.V**_

Rogue, Yukino and I were all at the Fairy Tail guild, It was a celebration for Erza's 20th birthday, she mostly got sword and armour or silly constumes. I drank some water sitting beside the new coule of Rogue and Yukino, I was jelous, I had love once...till she left. The guild was loud and my head hurt so I left for fresh air. My nose sensed something, it was demons and Zeref...Eliec, her sent I could smell over the rest, I guess the ring I made would never be used.  
I wwnt back inside, not in a rush since my mager depression.

"ZEREF...HE'S COMING" I yelled out...but I really didn't care.


	13. Lies

_**ELIEC'S P.O.V**_

We stood there near the gates of Fairy Tail, a group of 9 stepped out, all fimilar faces. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and Erza. A fight his would be, our 9 other demon charged at the 9 members, Zeref and I stood behind watching.

"We need to trigger E.N.D" I said.

"Kill Lucy then" Zeref responded.

I nodded, it was so simple, I signled for the demon to leave, I walked over to her, her eyes lit up. She screamed as a death orb riped through her stomach, Natsu looked over.

 _ **NASTU'S P.O.V**_

The screams of Lucy, my girlfied. It triggereed something in the back of my head, I felt a change coming on. Horns came from my head and black fire lines attacked my body, E.N.D written on my chest, I looked at her then at Zeref and smirked. This false plan worked, the other demons have weakened the strength of the friends I once loved, Eliec looked at me as the demons went back to Zeref. She had no clue.

 _ **ELIEC'S P.O.V**_

What was going on, I turned around to see Zeref come down the hill and stand beside his brother. He smirked wildly, I backed away, tripping over lumbs of human corpes. My father and Uncle stood side by side.

"We had it all planned out Eliec, I never wanted to kill my brother...I wanted to kill you. You were some Mavis wanted you not me. I hate you" He said.

A death orb came flying at me, but before I knew I was on the ground, I looked up and Sting stood there with a hole through his chest. He fell down dead.

"STING" I yelled.


	14. The New Demon

I couldn't belive this, Sting...he's dead, I looked at the two brothers, both evil...I can't believe I was part of this family of jerks. This honestly couldn't be happening. I stood up but now I didn't care what this was, I wanted revenge. I looked at E.N.D, I ran at full speed at him, Zeref hit me I went flying but quickly I sttod up and ran once more,  
I slammed a death orb in E.N.D's face. His body crumbled into the dust he was. I looked at Zeref hoping that he would be dead but he wasn't.

"Ha, you thought I'd be dead" He said.

I growled, his frist and mine both changed to death orbs, we punched at one another for a long stime, he hit me hard and I was in pain, I seen Sting flash in my head. I crumbled to the ground, I couldn't, this wasn't happening. Zeref came down hard with a death pillar, I blocked it with my hand and shot it at him.

"I'm your daughter remember. I'm stronger" I said.

He was confued, I ranat my chance and snapped his body in two, I did a death predation to destroy his body and which it did. I ran over to Sting, he was dead...but I could fix that.

"The New Demon"... 


End file.
